


A Table for Two

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Which Door? [17]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: Jamie and Faith play while Claire comes home from work.





	A Table for Two

                                                                                  

“Jamie! Faith! I’m home!” I shouted with relief, slipping my shoes off and setting them on the shoe rack by our front door. I’d expected to hear Faith’s running footsteps or at least to receive a response from Jamie but I heard nothing.

This was one of my favorite times of the day (or night). When I’d come home from a shift at the hospital to be greeted with Faith’s joyful squeals and squirmy hugs. When Jamie would enfold me in his strong arms and I could just stand there and breathe him in. Well, the lights were on throughout the house, their coats were on the rack near the door, and I could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

Deciding to find my family, I walked through our small townhouse toward the back door pondering the way to tell Jamie that we’d need to begin looking for a larger home in order to accommodate our family. Following the sound of a toddler’s giggle, I slid open the screen door and stepped onto the soft grass of our back yard. It was there that I spotted Faith, precariously balancing several plastic dishes from a play set and Jamie standing nearby a child-sized picnic table. _Ah, playing restaurant then!_

This was one of our daughter’s favorite games to play with whoever was available to join her. When I was off work and Jamie was at home we often asked to be seated at our “table for two” before ordering our meals from the toddler waitress.

“See! Here is my wife just come from work!” He intoned to waitress-Faith. “We’ll be needing a table for two this evening.”

Faith clapped her hands in glee, rising up on her tiny toes and bouncing slightly, as Jamie lowered himself onto a seat that was much too small and folded his legs to wedge beneath the table.

I laughed as well at the sight. Nothing brought me such joy as my family did and now, here I was about to make an announcement that I prayed would only add to that.

“Jamie, love?” I hesitated a moment before continuing, making sure I had his attention and that he knew I wasn’t merely playing along but was also about to share more.

“I really don’t think a table for two will do anymore. How about a table for three?”

The smile that lit up his face told me all I needed to know. Rising from his cramped position more quickly than I ever would have suspected possible, he wrapped me in his strong embrace whispering Gaelic words of love over and over into my hair.

_And the world was all around us, new with possibility._


End file.
